Masaje
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: [One-Shot]: -No,te ayudé cuando quisiste dar abrazos gratis por la calle y cuando fuiste regalando suéteres a los perros,te he ayudado en muchas locuras,pero esta vez hablamos de mi espalda! -Porque a Rin se le ocurren tantas cosas? -Len,por favor! -Bueno...hay que recordarlo:Hablamos de Rin...


Hola! volví con un One-Shot,que espero les guste :) Comencemos!

DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Len Kagamine,un chico de 16 años,estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa viendo televisión,todo era paz y tranquilidad,hasta que sonó el timbre. Len bufó algo molesto,se levantó y abrió la puerta,solo para ver a su mejor amiga de misma edad que el,sonriendo.

-Hola,Len-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Hola Rin-Len la miró curioso-pasa algo? te veo muy contenta...

-Etto...quería pedirte algo...-Len se hizo a un lado para que Rin pasara,la chica entró y Len cerró la puerta.

-Ven,vamos a la sala-ambos se fueron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá donde estaba el chico anteriormente-ahora si,cuéntame...

-Pues...quería pedirte un favor..

-Ajá-Len la miró-que tipo de favor?

Rin sonrió-Es que...quiero aprender a dar masajes tailandeses,y me preguntaba...Len,puedo practicar contigo?

Len la miró-No.

Rin lo miró a modo de reproche-Porque no?!

-Porque se trata de mi espalda!-Len se fue a la cocina,y Rin lo siguió-No quiero que me hagas algo malo...

-No haré nada malo!-Rin negó con la cabeza-Lenny...!

-No,te ayudé cuando quisiste dar abrazos gratis por la calle y cuando fuiste regalando suéteres a los perros,te he ayudado en muchas locuras,pero esta vez hablamos de mi espalda!

-Len,por favor!

-No,Rin,lo siento-Len la miró-ni en un millón de años...

* * *

Y esa fue la pequeña plática que tuvieron,ahora Len se estaba quitando la ropa en el baño de la casa de la rubia,para quedar solamente con una toalla cubriendo sus partes bajas. Len maldijo por lo bajo y salió del baño. Se dirigió al sótano,que mas bien los padres de Rin habían arreglado para que fuera mas como un salón;cuando bajó notó que Rin había puesto una cama de masaje,en el techo estaban unas agarraderas paralelas justo abajo de la cama,y tenía ambientación,cortinas,velas,una luz tenue,y unas cuantas cosas más.

-Rin,donde estás?-Len se acercó al sofá que tenían ahí y se sentó.

-Aquí estoy-Rin salió del baño que tenían ahí,traía un kimono mas arriba de las rodillas rojo,su cabello estaba suelto muy natural,y tenía una flor roja adornándolo. Len se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza-listo?

-Listo-Len se levantó del sofa.

-Bien. Acuéstate ahí por favor-Len la obedeció y se acostó boca abajo-perfecto.

-Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?-preguntó Len algo nervioso.

Rin se paró en frente de él y se hincó para poder verlo-Claro que si,tu tranquilo. Por cierto,gracias por ayudarme. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo-Rin sonrió y se levantó,subió a la cama y puso sus piernas a lado del cuerpo de Len-bien...aquí voy-ambos respiraron hondo,Rin tomó las agarraderas y se subió con cuidado a la espalda de Len-Te duele?

-N-no.

-Ok-Rin empezó a caminar por la espalda de Len-Wow...si que estás tenso...

-Que esperabas? tenemos muchos exámenes.

-Si,pero ya casi terminan-Rin empezó a caminar en reversa y para adelante.

-Creo que es fácil esto del masaje-comentó Len.

-Si,tu no estás caminando por la espalda de otra persona.

-Si pero...oh no...

-Que?-preguntó Rin preocupada,pensando que le hizo daño.

-Quiero estornudar!

-Len...-Rin se alarmó-No lo hagas!-pero fue demasiado tarde porque Len estornudó estremeciéndose todo,haciendo que Rin perdiera el equilibrio,cayendo sentada a horcajadas. Ambos soltaron un pequeño grito.

-E-estás bien?-preguntó Rin preocupada.

-S-si,no te p-preocupes...como estás tu?

-Bien-Rin se quiso levantar pero sintió un dolor en su pie-auch!...puedo esperar un momento para poder levantarme?

-Si-Len se sintió algo nervioso,sentir a Rin sentada en el le causaba un sentimiento raro.

-Bueno...a mal tiempo,buena cara-Rin empezó a masajearlo con las manos,haciendo que Len soltara un gemido-que pasa?

-E-es que tienes las manos f-frías-mintió el chico nervioso.

-Len,no seas llorón-Rin siguió masajeándolo-no es tan malo,o si?

-No...

-Ok-Rin se acostó sin llegar a aplastarlo y siguió masajeándolo-Lenny~! tienes la espalda suave jeje..

-No empieces,ya me estoy relajando-Len cerró los ojos y solo se dejó hacer. Rin se levantó y Len se volteó.

-Len solo me iba a estirar!-Len no evitó ver todo el cuerpo de Rin. Se sonrojó y bajó el rostro.

-Oh...jeje,lo siento-Len sin querer jaló el obi que tenía amarrado el kimono de Rin,y este se desprendió del cuerpo de la chica quedando en su ropa interior negra. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Pervertido!

-Gomennasai!

-Pervertido!-tanto alboroto hizo que Rin cayera otra vez arriba de él. Len se puso aún mas nervioso; porque querido lector,Rin cayó justo en su vientre.

-Auch!-se quejaron ambos.

-Esto es incómodo-dijo Rin avergonzada.

-Tu crees?-habló Len con sarcasmo. Se sentó haciendo que Rin se sentara y le alcanzó el kimono-Ten...

-Gracias-ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados. Rin se puso el kimono y terminó de darle el masaje...

* * *

-Ten tu café-Rin le dio una taza a Len-está caliente...

-Gracias-Len bajó la cabeza-lo siento por lo del Kimono...

-Ya no importa...agradece que no fue tu toalla la que cayó-ambos empezaron a reírse. cuando Len se acabó el café,se acercó a la puerta con Rin.

-Etto...gracias por haberme dejado practicar con tu espalda...

-Gracias por relajarme-ambos se quedaron en silencio-entonces...adiós.

-si...adiós-se dieron un pequeño beso en la mejilla,y Len se fue. Rin cerró la puerta y se fue al sofá. Cuando se sentó,alguien tocó el timbre. Rin se levantó y fue a abrir,para encontrarse a Len.

-Len,que suce-no pudo terminar porque Len la besó inesperadamente. Rin se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso. La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron.

Len sonrió-Linda ropa interior.

Rin solo rió-Tienes bonita espalda-ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar ahora con muchos sentimientos encontrados.

FIN.

* * *

Y bueno...eso es todo. Puede que no tenga sentido,salió así,de repente ok?!

Ojalá les haya gustado,yo me despido y nos vemos a la próxima :)

Bye!


End file.
